As shown in FIG. 28, there has been provided a light emitting device 9 in which a light emitting chip 93 is disposed in a space 92 formed by an insulating substrate 90 and a frame 91 (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
The insulating substrate 90 has a recess 94 for mounting the light emitting chip 93 and has conductor layers 95 and 96 formed on a surface thereof. The conductor layer 95 is conduction-connected to a bottom surface electrode (not shown) of the light emitting chip 93 and is provided continuously from a bottom surface 94A of the recess 94 to a bottom surface 90A of the insulating substrate 90. The conductor layer 96 is conduction-connected to an upper surface electrode (not shown) of the light emitting chip 93 through a wire 97 and is provided continuously from an upper surface 90B of the insulating substrate 90 to the bottom surface 90A.
The frame 91 has a penetration space 98 and is bonded to the upper surface 90B of the insulating substrate 90. In a state where the frame 91 is bonded to the insulating substrate 90, the space 92 for mounting the light emitting chip 93 is formed by the recess 94 of the insulating substrate 90 and the penetration space 98 of the frame 91. A transparent part 99 is disposed in the space 92 in order to protect the light emitting chip 93. The transparent part 99 is formed by filling the space 92 with a transparent resin.
As the light emitting chip 93, various kinds of elements are used. For example, in the case where white light is emitted in a light emitting device 9, a light emitting diode which emits blue light is used. In this case, a wavelength conversion layer for converting blue light into yellow light is disposed on a surface of the light emitting chip 93 or the transparent part 99, or a fluorescence material which emits yellow fluorescence is contained inside the transparent part 99.
On the other hand, in recent years, a light emitting chip which emits light (near-ultraviolet light to blue light) with a shorter wavelength has been developed (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). Such a light emitting chip with a shorter wavelength can also be used in the case where white light is emitted from the light emitting device 9.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 5-175553 (1993)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2004-342732